


Liebe ist für alle da

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Love is for everyone, especially for someone who never thought he deserved it.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Maritombola 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Liebe ist für alle da

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, sometimes I just need some fluff <3
> 
> Written for Lande di Fandom's 'Maritombola', prompt: How soon is now? by The Smiths (I was inspired by the verse 'I am human and I need to be loved')

Logan was smiling as he held Kurt in his arms, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

He was thinking about the previous night, when him and the Elf had gone out drinking. The Elf... _His_ Elf. He felt dumb, but he liked the sound of it.

Anyway, they had gone drinking, nothing new about it, except that this time at some point they had started talking about relationships and feelings, and they were both a bit tipsy, and Kurt admitted he was bi and he thought _he_ was attractive, and well... Logan had never hidden he liked both men and women, and Kurt was one hell of a sex bomb, so...

They had cut their evening out short and gone back to the school.

Logan's room had been the obvious choice since the Elf had said he didn't have any lube, and he had never been more glad to own a stockpile of it.

Ah, he was getting hard again just thinking about it...

He had wondered how Kurt's fur would feel under his touch since the first time they had met, and he wasn't disappointed in finding out it did, in fact, felt like velvet. He loved it.

His smile widened when the Elf purred and hugged him tighter as he slowly caressed his back.

It had been hot... _really_ hot! Who would've thought that the sweet and caring Nightcrawler could be such a needy and bossy bottom? He wasn't complaining or anything, on the contrary, he loved it.

The Elf had even used his tail to jerk off while Logan fucked him, and the latter had had a really hard time not cumming on the spot.

And then, right after it, they had cuddled a bit. Wolverine had pulled out a box of wet tissues to clean them up from their cum without having to get up, a trick he'd learned early on after the first time he had woken up glued to another guy.

They had almost fallen asleep when Kurt had kissed Logan on the lips and mumbled the sleepiest confession ever:

"Ich liebe dich, Logan."

Wolverine hadn't been able to reply at the moment. Nor sleep, to be honest.

He had never realised how lonely and empty he had felt before, but now that he had that warm tingling sensation inside him he didn't want to live without it anymore.

He felt Kurt stir as he woke up, rubbing against Logan, both of them still naked.

"Mornin', darlin'," he whispered.

He leaned to lightly kiss his soft lips, feeling the warm sensation grow inside his chest when his Elf smiled at him.

"Guten Tag, Logan."

Kurt stretched while still in Wolverine's arms, and the latter could feel his hard-on brush against his thigh.

"Is there a beer can between your legs or are you just happy to see me?" he joked.

The Elf chuckled, rolling on top of Logan and rubbing their dicks together.

"What do you think, mein Freund?" he replied in the same tone.

"I think we're ready for another round."

He put a hand on the other's nape and pulled him down to kiss him, while his free hand groped that beautiful fuzzy ass.

Kurt hummed against his lover's lips and pushed his ass towards his hand, spreading his legs to straddle him.

When they parted to breathe they were smirking.

Logan groaned when his Elf ground his hips against his, and he grabbed his ass with both hands.

"Pass me the lube, bitte," Kurt purred.

"Everythin' you want, darlin'."

As soon as he got it, Nightcrawler poured some on his fingers and brought them behind him, humming and gasping as he prepared himself.

Logan was in pure bliss, excited and eager and feeling so fucking lucky.

When Kurt moved and grabbed his dick to guide it to his hole, Logan was sure he might cum already. Luckily he didn't, but he had been really fucking close.

The Elf moved his hips in circles and smirked at his lover's gasp.

"What is it, Logan? Are you coming already?" he mocked him.

"With an ass like yours clenching around me like that? Who wouldn't, really."

They chuckled, then Kurt started moving up and down, slowly at first but gradually going faster.

They both moaned and shivered, holding onto each other to anchor themselves.

Wolverine started thrusting upwards after a bit, making his lover moan louder and pant.

Their movements got more frantic and needy as they chased their orgasm, inciting each other to go harder and faster.

Logan moved a hand to Kurt's dick and jerked him off; he was too close to risk not satisfying his Elf.

Nightcrawler thrust his head backwards and shouted, trembling from head to toe as he came in his lover's hand and on his belly, clenching rhythmically around his dick.

Logan couldn't hold back anymore, unloading inside his Elf with a low groan.

They collapsed on top of each other, panting and hugging, satisfied and smiling.

"Ich liebe dich, Logan," Kurt whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Love you too, Elf," Wolverine replied in a soft tone.

They looked at each other and grinned, then they rested and basked in their warm and happy feelings.


End file.
